A Spell to Eat
A Spell to Eat is a seaon 99 episode of HTFF. Plot Cascade is entering the restaurant to see if there something to eat. She later sees Chef Meow cooking inside the kitchen. Meanwhile, Maya bumps into her while carrying some food and drink, causing the drink spilled a bit. Maya apologies before sends the food to someone. Cascade, decided to sit but not aware of spilled water on the ground, causing her to trips over it and accidentally throws her wand, which later landed on Fatty's food. Cascade shocked and tries to grabs back her wand but Fatty not knowing the wand is inside his food, eats it, much of Cascade's horror. Fatty later chocking on something and Maya decided to helps him out to get a glass of water. Cascade anyway tries to get her wand back, but only causing Fatty to get hiccups. A magic from her wand comes out from his mouth and hit the glass of water, turns it into boiling water. Maya who holds the glass throws it away before her flippers melted completely but it landed on Chef Meow's face instead, which melts his face off. Fatty is not aware of this walking outside of the restaurant while trying to stop his hiccups. Cascade tries to convice him about the wand he ate. The magic from her wand always shoot out from his mouth everytime he hiccups, which later hit the coconut trees, causes many coconuts spawned. Coconut seems excited seeing this until the coconuts begin to falls on him, which crack his whole head. The magic later later hit Calorie's donut. Calorie's body become bigger after ate his donut while running, later rolls down the hill and crushing some tree friends at the beach. Prongs, who is playing volleyball with Daydream, getting crushed by Calorie and also pops him because of his horns. Calorie deflates like a balloon until he crash landed into Quack's ship, causing it to breaks in half and sinks. Cascade trying to stop his hiccups but don't want to get affected by the magic, which also brings some problems at the shore. Jammie is seen catching some clams at the sea but get turned into piranhas. Hooksy is fishing nearby and catches a fish until it turned into Kraken's tentacle, which slams him into the ocean. The Entertainer blows up some bubbles to the kids but later affected by the magic, which causing the bubble covers his head and beheads him as the bubble floats away. Cascade trying to find the way before Fatty's hiccups getting worse. Fatty now aware of this because the effect weakens him. Cascade then found Trixie at the beach and quickly asks her for a help. Trixie sees the magic shoot out from Fatty's hiccups and hit Polar who is suntanning, causes his whole skin burned. Trixie agrees to helps and points her wand to Fatty but the magic from the hiccup shoot into her wand, turns it into a snake. The snake quickly squeezes her up before she could react. Cascade trying to help but get bitten by the snake and also squeezes Trixie even more, forcing her organs come out from her mouth. This surprises Fatty up and disgusted, causing him to vomits along with Cascade's wand. Cascade seems excited to get her wand back but Fatty passed out because the effects. At the restaurant, Chef Meow with his face covered with bandages helps Fatty out by giving him more foods. Cascade is still happy to get her wand back until bumps into Maya again. The wand tossed again and now landed at the kitchen. Chef Meow, who actually blind thinking it to be a spatula accidentaly casts a spell into the fire and burns the whole restaurant down, ends the episode. Moral "Every foods hold new magic." Deaths *Coconut's head is cracked by multiple coconuts. *Several tree friends along with Prongs are crushed by Calorie. *Calorie is deflated and crashed into the ship. *Quacks is drowned. (debatable) *Jammie is mauled by group of piranhas. *Hooksy is smashed by a giant tentacle. *The Entertainer's head is pulled off by a bubble. *Trixie's organs are coughed out. *Chef Meow, Fatty, Maya and Cascade are died inside the burning restaurant. Injuries *Fatty is chocked and weakened by the wand. *Maya's flippers almost melted. *Chef Meow's face is melted off. *Polar's skin is burned. *Trixie is squeezed by a snake. *Cascade's arm is bitten by a snake. Trivia *This is the second episode where a magic wand is being eaten by someone. The first is The Magic in Nutty. *Clammy is seen with Jammie and seems enjoyed when the piranhas attacking her. *Trixie's injury is similar to Toothy's death in one of his smoochie meanwhile Cascade's injury is similar to Toothy's injury in "Take a Hike". **Both injuries/deaths caused by snakes. Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes